The Corcoran Family
by ScribblesOfAFanfictionWriter
Summary: Shelby Corcoran is a mother to her four children Puck, Santana, Rachel and her adopted daughter Quinn, what goes in the crazy Corcoran household? (Co-written with Future Mrs.Malik-Styles)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One;

Shelby walks into her eldest child's room and sighs at the mess of his room.

"Noah Kyle Corcoran, wake up now!"Shebly yelled at her son.

Puck jumped at his mother yelling at him "Geez mom, can you stop with the yelling?"

Shelby sighs in annoyance "Noah, i told you the other day to clean the mess up in here, i mean look at it, its disgusting!"

"Mom, in my defence, i did clean it... i just got messy again after i cleaned it" Puck said sounding tired.

"Well i dont care Noah, tonight you _will_ clean your room." Shelby said putting emphasise on the will.

Puck looked at his mom wide eyed "but mom, i cant, not tonight" Shelby put her hands up.

"Enough Noah. im not discussing this, you will clean your room tonight" Shelby said.

Puck sighed "c'mon mom, i have a football game tonight, im like one of the main stars" he said.

Shelby shook her head "Noah, i dont have time to stand here and argue with you, you will clean your room even if it means missing the game!"

Puck looked at his mom shocked "ma, i cant miss this game, its the most important one of the season" Puck argued.

"im not talking about this Noah, im going to wake up your sisters" Shelby said and with that she walked out the room.

Shelby walked across the hall and knocked on the door of her elder daughters; Quinn and Santana.

"Girls, time to wake up" Shelby said as she opened the curtains, the rays of sun brightening the room.

Quinn groaned and sat up in bed "what time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

Shelby rolled up her sleeve of her top and looked at her silver watch "just gone half six" she said.

Quinin groaned again "god, i hate waking up in the morning's early for school!" she mumbled.

Shelby laughed "i know sweetie, why dont you go and get in the shower while i try and wake your sister up?"

"alright, good luck with that" Quinn said getting out of bed.

Shelby shook her head and laughed at the sight of the way Santana was sleeping, one arm leaning over the bed, the duvet nearly on the floor, her other leg wrapped around the remaining of the duvet that wasnt on the floor and her other arm she leaning on as a pillow as her pillows was on the floor, half way across the room.

"San, time to wake up" Shelby shook the brunette girl who just continued to snore lightly.

Shelby sighed "Santana Marie, if you dont wake up, you'll be in for a cold suprise" she warned.

Santana shot up with her eye's wide "alright, im up, im up" she shrieked jumping out of her bed.

"Good" Shelby smirked. "im going to wake Rach up, downstairs in ten"

Santana nodded her head "alright"

Shelby walked out of the girls room and into the room of her youngest; Rachel who is six.

"Hey Rach, what you doing?" Shelby asked curiosly as she found Rachel searching through her closet chucking stuff out.

"mommy, i cant find my silver sparkly top" Rachel said in a panicked tone of voice.

Shelby laughed "sweetie, its in the wash" she said picking the clothes up that Rachel had chucked out.

Rachel turned round to face Shelby "but mommy, i wanted to wear that top" she said pouting.

"You'll have to find something else to wear then, wont you?" Shelby said handing Rachel her clothes she threw out.

Rachel huffed "alright" she said pulling out a red and black checkered skirt.

"Good girl, right im going to go and make breakfast, what would you like sweetie?" Shelby asked her youngest daughter.

Rachel thought for a minute or two before answering "yogurt" Rachel said starting to get ready.

Shelby smiled and nodded "alright, see you downstairs" she said walking out of the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(With Santana and Quinn);

Santana walked into her room in her usual outfit for school; cheerios uniform, she walked to her full length mirror and grabbed a hair band of the side, she tied her hair into a high pony, she adjusted a few loose peices of hair and then sprayed some hair spray on it to smooth it down, she appyled atleast three layers of mascara to her eye lashes, satisfied with it, she smiled and walked back to her bed where her bag was at the bottom, her cell phone vibrated and she unlocked it.

1 message from; Britt-Britt xx

hey San, any chance of a lift to school, lord tubbington stole the tires of my car xx

Santana laughed at the last bit of the message Brittany sent her, she quickly replied.

hey Britt, ill be there about quater past 8ish, ive gotta take hobbit to school as well xx

Santana replied and stuffed her cell back in her pocket when Quinn walked in, the same outfit as Santana and the exact same hairstyle.

"Hey Q, im taking Britt to school as well as dropping munchkin of at school, do you still want a lift?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded her head "yeah please" she said picking her bag of the floor.

"alright, im going downstairs, you coming?" Santana asks grabbing her bag of the bed, quickly making sure she had everything.

"sure" Quinn said following Santana out of there room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Downstairs);

Shelby was stood making everyone's breakfast; Lucky charms for Santana, Bacon for Quinn, Pancakes for Puck and yogurt for Rachel. Santana, Quinn and Rachel was sat at the table, Santana texting somebody, probably brittany, Quinn taking the mick out of Rachel and Rachel starting to get annoyed by it, Puck walked downstairs and sat at the table with the girls.

"pancakes are ready Noah" Shelby said placing a plateful infront of where Puck's seat was.

"thanks mom" Puck said digging into his pancakes.

Rachel pulled a face in disgust "Gross!" she said finishing eating her yogurt.

"shut it!" Puck said with a mouthful of food.

"No!" Rachel yelled.

Shelby sighed "Enough!" she shouted causing Puck and Rachel to stop arguing instantlly. "both of you say sorry, now"

"sorry" they both mumbled.

"thankyou" Shelby said "well, im going in a minute, Santana your taking Rachel to school, Puck your picking her up, ill be home at half 5" she said grabbing her bags of the spare chair.

"Okk, im going now, cya later" Puck said standing from the table, grabbing his backpack and keys of the hook.

"Bye Noah" Shelby said walking out the door.

"Cya tonight, love you" Shelby said.

There was a chorus of 'love yous' and then Shelby went out the front door leaving just Santana, Quinn and Rachel.

"Well then, i guess we best go then, ive gotta pick britt up as well" Santana said putting her bowl in the dishwasher.

"Yeah ok, we havent got practise today, coach sue is visiting her sister" Quinn said standing up from the table also putting her plate in the dishwasher.

"alright then, lets go then" Santana said grabbing her keys of the hook "you locking the door?" she asked directly to Quinn.

Quinn shook her head "nope, you are" she said walking out the house.

"Okay" Santana said "C'mon munchkin" she said to Rachel, noticing her looking for something.

"I cant find my bag" Rachel said panicking.

Santana huffed, she looked around the room and then into the lounge where she found it by the sofa "found it, now lets go" she said picking up the pink backpack with gold stars.

Rachel smiled and grabbed her backpack from Santana and ran to the Santana's white mini cooper.

"shot gun" Quinn yelled as Rachel run to the passenger side and sighed and walked to the back car door.

"Uhh Q, would you mind if you sit in the back with shorty, i would like sweet kisses of Britt if you get me?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded "i understand San, ill sit in the back" she said moving round to the back of the car sitting in her seat.

Santana made sure she locked the door and then got in the driving side of the car, she started the car and drove out the drive to Brittany's, which was just down the road from there's. she parked infront of her house and beeped the horn, shortly Brittany came out of her house and happily walked to the car with a great big smile plastered on her face.

"hey Sanny" Brittany said pecking Santana on the lips.

"hey Britt-Britt, good weekend?" Santana asked pecking Brittany back on the lips.

Brittany nodded "even better now ive seen you" she said.

Quinn coughed trying to get the attention of Santana and Brittany "not to be funny guys but we are gonna be late if you dont stop getting your mack on!" she said causing Rachel to laugh.

"Sorry" they mumbled together and then smiled at eachother.

"Can we go then?" Quinn asked starting to text.

"yeah alright" Santana said.

They drove to Rachels school five minutes after they had left Brittany's since it was only a five minute drive there, Santana parked the car and Rachel grabbed her bag, Santana smiled at Brittany.

"im just going to make sure she goes in okay" Santana said turning the car engine off.

Santana walked to where the school gates was with Rachel infront of her, they stopped walking when infront of the gates there was a sign in black felt reading; **Gas leak! school closed for the day. **Santana turned to Rachel.

"C'mon then shorty, guess you have the day off" Santana said walking back to the car with Rachel following her.

They walked back to the car and Brittany and Quinn both had a confused face.

"I thought she was going to school?" Brittany asked, Santana shook her head.

"Nope, they have a gas leak" Santana said as she got back in the car.

"Where is she going to go now?" Quinn asked her.

Santana shrugged "call mom i suppose" she said concentrating on driving.

Quinn grabbed her phone out of her pocket of her jacket and tapped in Shelby's no, it rang a few times before Shelby answered.

(Phone Convo; Shelby is bold, Quinn in italics and Santana in bold italic)

Hello sweety.

hi mom.

Is everything alright, arnt you meant to be at school?

We are on our way to school, its rachel, her school is closed because of a gas leak, what should we do?

Oh dear, i would say she could come here but im really busy, is there any chance she could go to school with you?

im not sure.

Okk, can i speak to Santana sweety?

She is driving, ill put it on loud speaker.

alright then darling.

Quinn puts her phone on loudspeaker like she said she would.

Santana?

hey mom.

Im affraid Rachel cant come here, would you girls be able to keep an eye on her at school?

Okk mom, i have free period this morning so that will be ok.

Alright sweety, thankyou so much. see you tonight girls, love you.

Love you to mom.

Love you three.

Shelby hung up and Quinn put her phone back in her pocket.

"S, i have free period after lunch, i will keep on a eye on her then" Quinn said

"Thanks Q" Santana said.

They eventually arrived at William Mckinley high school, Santana parked in her usual carspot and they all got out.

"Alright midget, stay close to me, Britt and Q, the last thing we need to happen is you getting lost" Santana said as they walked through the doors of wmhs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(With Puck);

Puck got out of his black truck and made his way over to his bestfriend; Finn, who was trying to chat up some sophmore girls.

"Sup dude" Puck said doing his hand shake with finn.

"hey man" Finn said as the girls walked off laughing.

"Let me guess, those chick's werent into your chat up lines, huh?" Puck said smirking.

Finn shrugged "i dont know man" he said.

Puck laughed and jokingly punched Finn in the arm "never mind, you'll find someone who will like your chat up skills" he said.

Finn smiled as he thought of someone. "well, i do kind of like someone..." he said shyly.

Puck narrowed his eyebrow. "who?" he asked.

"Your sister, Quinn" Finn said quietly putting his left hand on the back of his neck.

Puck looked at him "Dude, not Quinn! my sister is off limits!" Puck told him.

"alright Puck, i get it man" Finn said grabbing his backpack and putting it on his back.

Puck and Finn talked until the bell rang for homeroom.

"Uh, we best go homeroom, im on my final warning, remember?" Puck said.

Finn nodded "alright, lets go" Finn said starting to walk into the entrance of wmhs.

They started walking to the building when Puck spotted Santana, Brittany and Quinn walked infront of them with Rachel.

"Oiii San!" Puck yelled trying to get his sisters attention.

Santana turned around as she heard Puck yell her name "what?" she yelled back at him.

By this time Puck had caught up with the girls leaving Finn walking on his own behind some students in the hockey team.

"Why is hobbit here?" Puck asked glancing down at his youngest sister.

Before Santana could reply, Quinn replied for her "gas leak at her school and she cant go to mom's work so she's spending the day here" she said.

Puck had a puzzled look on his face "why cant she go to mom's work?" he asked.

"mom is to busy" Santana said.

"Okay, have fun spending the day with munchkin" Puck said walking off round the corner.

"Whatever" Santana mumbled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The day was a drag for Santana, especially keeping an eye on Rachel during her lessons, now Quinn was keeping an eye on her whilst she had her free period for Santana's relief, now she could spend time with Brittany and not having to worry about her sister.

"sanny?" Brittany asked, clearly bored with whatever the substitute teacher was ever going on about.

"yeah Britt?" Santana asked taking her attention away from the pop quiz placed infront of her.

"This lesson is boring, when is glee?" Brittany wonderingly asked Santana.

Santana smiled, both Santana and Brittany as well as Quinn, Puck and some of there friends was in glee club, glee club was the thing that Santana looked forward to the most about the day, there she could let everything out by singing and dancing.

"uh next period Britt" Santana said looking at Brittany.

"yay!" was all Brittany responded.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(With Quinn and Rachel);

Quinn had free period after lunch she was stuck looking after Rachel. They was in the library but Quinn was having trouble trying to keep Rachel quiet for atleast a minute, the person in charge of the library had already shushed them atleast seven times.

"Quinn, im bored" Rachel complained for what felt to Quinn like the 100th time.

Quinn sighed "shush Rachel" she said as she continued to study the textbook infront of her.

Rachel huffed "but im bored, can we go somewhere else?" she said, well more like yelled.

"No Rachel, now shut up, please" Quinn said trying to sound calm but inside she felt like strangling the younger brunette.

"But Quinn-" Rachel yelled but was cut off when the lady from the library came and stood next to the table where they was.

"Excuse me, could you please leave, your are interuppting other people that are trying to study" The woman said.

Quinn was about to say something when Rachel interuppted her "i dont see no other people in here" she said innocently at the elderly women.

The woman sighed "please can you leave." she said impatiently.

"Of course, im so sorry about her yelling" Quinn said glaring at her younger sister who innocently smiled at her.

Quinn gathered all of her stuff and put in her bag and got up from the table.

"walk!" she told Rachel.

Rachel bowed her head and grabbed her bag and walked out the libary followed by Quinn.

By now it was nearly the end of eighth period so Quinn started walking to the choir room with Rachel following, when she got there she already saw Mercedes and Kurt sitting in the red seats with Mike and Tina sitting behind them.

"Hey guys" Quinn said sitting next to Mercedes and Kurt and Rachel just stood there not knowing if she should sit down or not.

Mercedes looked up when she heard Quinn speak "hey girl" she said then she noticed Rachel "what is Rachel doing here?" she asked.

"she had a gas leak at her school and she cant go to my mom's work so we kinda got stuck looking after her" Quinn said taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Oh" Mercedes replied as the bell rang signaling it was now ninth period.

Soon Finn walked in with Puck talking about something to do with football practise and then Sam followed behind him and lastly Santana and Brittany holding pinkies. They all sat down and waited for mr Shuester to arrive, around five minutes later mr shue walked in.

"Sorry im late guys" he said placing his bag on the top of the piano. "the assighnment for the week is" he said as he wrote. "Mash-ups" he said in a sort of loud tone which got everyone's attention.

"Mr shue, whats a mashup?" Finn dumbly asked.

"

A mash-up is a song or composition created by mixing 2 different pre-recorded songs, or 2 different versions of the same song." Mr shue said and Finn nodded.

"Okk so everyone get into two teams, boys vs girls"

Everyone got in to the teams like he told them, well everyone except kurt.

"Kurt, wrong team" mr shue said as Kurt began to walk into the girls group, Kurt huffed and walked to the boys team.

Once Kurt had gone to the right team, mr Shuester starrted talking again. "alright, in your teams, i want you to come up with a mash up you can perform to me and the audience, girls will perform on tuesday and boys on wednesday" Mr shue said.

All of a sudden the girls went to one side of the room and the boys the other. As everyone began planning the songs, Rachel sat on the chair near the piano, she started getting bored so she walked over to where the girls was.

"tana, im bored" Rachel complained to Santana.

Santana turned around "go sit back down shorty" she replied and turned back round.

Rachel huffed and just stood there instead of going and sitting back down like Santana told her to do. "but Tana, im bored sitting there" she said.

Santana sighed "i dont care, go sit back down" she said begining to loose her patience with the younger girl.

Rachel stomped her foot and started to throw a tantrum, Santana sighed clearly annoyed by Rachel's outburst and took her hand and led her over back near the piano.

"Look young lady, we are busy trying to organise something, im not in the mood for one of your tantrums today, now sit there and dont move!" Santana told Rachel firmly and then walked back of to the team.

Rachel did as she was told well for ten minutes atleast until she got bored again and walked back over to them but not Santana because she had already annoyed her off and she didnt want to annoy her any more so she went to Quinn she got half way over there when Quinn walked over to her.

"I thought Santana told you not to move out of your seat didnt she?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrow with her hands on her hip.

"Yes she did but im bored Quinnie" Rachel said using Quinn's nickname she gave her when she was three.

"I know Rachel but Santana told you to stay here so sit" Quinn said firmly.

Rachel pouted "but do i have to, there is nothing to do" she exaggerated.

Quinn shook her head "Rachel, we only have fifteen minutes left, just sit here and behave, alright?" she asked her, Rachel nodded, Quinn walked off back to the team.

But Quinn should have known, six year olds dont do as there told especially most six year olds that are bored and stuck sitting on a chair waiting for their siblings so they can go home. Rachel sighed, after five minutes of sitting there the bordem had taken over her, she quietly jumped of her chair and grabbed her backpack and walked out of the choir room and went about exploring the school, being six years old she was incredibly tiny, she was tinier than the normal height for a six year old, she began walking down the corridors of wmhs, being pushed into walls as people towered over her, she walked into a room which she was interested in and sat down on one of the seats.

After fifteen minutes of disscussion over the song choices, the girls team had decided on halo/walking on sunshine by Beyonce and Katrina and the waves and the boys team decided on Its my life/confessions by Bon Jovi and Usher. Everyone collected there stuff and left and now all who was left was Santana, Quinn and Brittany as Puck had left with Finn.

"alright then hobbit, we can go now" Santana said not even realising Rachel wasnt there, she turned around when there wasnt a reply of Rachels voice. "where's Rachel?" she asked.

Quinn sighed "we better go find her, she couldnt have gone that far" she said.

"Okk, ill go check round by the lockers, B look in the class rooms and Q, check in the toilets and then some of the classes, when either of you find her, text me" Santana said walking out the room towards the lockers, Quinn walked towards the toilets and Brittany to the classrooms.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, i know i said i would only post if i got five reviews and all but im really bored right now so yeah :)

**Tinygleek; Its no problem, im glad you like the chapter and dont worry, Quinn, Santana and Rachel will have more fun moments, i already have been thinking about it today and i can assure you, there will be ALOT fun moments but not just yet although, they will start being a lot nicer to her :) thankyou for reviewing!**

**TheAsianWhoIsAFanzel; Thanks :) Thankyou for reviewing!**

**Dogluvertoo; Thanks and im glad you loved the Quinn and Rachel scene in the library :) Thanks for reviewing!**

...

Chapter3;

Brittany's Pov;

Brittany began searching by where all the colourful classrooms was, the one thing Rachel and Brittany both shared in common was colourful things so it was no suprise when Brittany looked in the science room with all the different coloured planets and the moon and the stars, she found the young brunette girl sitting in a chair admiring all the work. Brittany reached out for her phone and began texting Santana like she told her to do.

Found your sister San, im at the room with the balls splashed with different colours on them hanging on the ceiling

|B x

Brittany shoved her phone back in her jacket and walked in the classroom fully, she sat down in a chair next to Rachel.

Rachel looked up at Brittany when she noticed she wasnt alone "Brittany?" she asked.

"yeah Rach?" Brittany asked looking face to face with the younger girl.

"Where is tana and Quinnie?" Rachel asked starting to feel scared that she was no where near her sisters.

"they are coming" Brittany replied, she looked up and there Santana and Quinn was, Santana looking angry and Quinn looking worried and concerned crossed with anger.

Before Rachel could even respond, Santana had slammed the door open and walked in with Quinn following.

"You young lady" Santana said pointing her finger at Rachel before continuing "are in so much trouble right now!"

Rachel looked up at her sister and gulped. "i-im sorry ta-tana" was all she managed to say well more like stuttered.

Santana sighed_ "maybe im being abit harsh on her?" _she thought to herself.

Santana walked up to where Rachel was sitting on a chair and bent down to her level "Rach, dont ever run off again, ok?" she told her firmly.

Rachel nodded "alright tana, im sorry" she said, Santana smiled and opened her arms out-wide signaling for Rachel to hug her, Rachel got the message and hugged her tightly, Quinn joined in the hug as well after Santana told her to come over.

Quinn pulled away from the hug shorty followed by Santana "why dont we go home now then huh? im sure mom will be on her way back home" she said glancing at the clock as it read quater past five.

"alright" Santana agreed.

All four girls made there way out of the school and to Santana's car, Santana in the drivers seat, Brittany in the passenger side and Quinn and Rachel sitting in the back, Santana started the car and they soon was on there way home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shelby opened the front door, the sound of laughter filled from the lounge, her heels sounded on the floor, she walked into the lounge to find all Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel all chatting, Santana sitting on the sofa with Brittany next to her, there pinkies linked, Quinn sitting on the other sofa with Rachel sitting on her lap.

"Mommy!" Rachel squealed when she saw Shelby come in the lounge.

Shelby smiled and allowed Rachel to jump in her arms "hello sweety, did you have fun with your sisters at school?" she asked.

Rachel nodded eagirly "yeah momma" she said.

"what did you do then Rach?" Shelby asked putting Rachel back down on the floor.

Rachel went and sat back where she was, on Quinn's lap, before Rachel could say anything, Quinn did.

"well, the little monkey got us kicked out the library" Quinn said as she tickled Rachel.

Shelby raised her eyebrow "she did?" she asked.

"Yup" Quinn replied popping the p.

"and she went missing during glee" Santana added

Shelby laughed "so, it sounds like you had a fun day then kiddo?" she asked her youngest.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Later that evening);

Shelby had just finished making dinner, a combination of; chicken tikka curry with whole grained rice and naan bread.

"Kids, dinners ready!" she yelled upstairs, soon Puck appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What we got mom?" he asked walking down the stairs.

"you will find that out when you come down" Shelby said.

"alright then" Puck said as he began walking downstairs.

another couple of minutes passed by and Rachel came running down the stairs.

"Rachel sweety, dont run on the stairs, you could hurt yourself" Shelby scolded the younger brunette.

"sorry mommy" Rachel said smiling innocently.

"Its ok babygirl, why dont you go and sit in the dinning room huh?" Shelby said as the young girl jumped of the bottom step, not even replying and walking upstairs.

Shelby decided to walk upstairs and see if the girls are coming, she walked into the girls bedroom to find Quinn on her laptop and Brittany and Santana just chatting about random things.

"Girls, time for dinner" Shelby said standing in the door way of the girls room.

Quinn closed the lid on her laptop and put it at the bottom of her bed, got of her bed and walked out the room, followed by Santana and Brittany.

Once downstairs, everyone was sat round the table, shelby at the head of the table, Rachel next to her, then Quinn, then Puck at the other end of the table, Santana next to him then Brittany.

"Noah, did you finish cleaning your room?" Shelby questioned her son.

"Yeah i did ma, i dont see why i had to though, it will only get messy again" Puck argued back.

"there is point Noah and it will not get messy again otherwise you will be cleaning it again, understood?" Shelby said firmly.

Puck shrugged "yeah, i suppose" he said with a mouthfull of food.

"Noah dont talk with your mouth full please, its rude" Shelby scolded him.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

Rachel pulled a disgusted face at her dinner and pushed the plate away from her and began to get up out of her seat.

"Rachel Barbra, sit back down and finish your dinner" Shelby said noticing her daughter stood up from her chair.

Rachel sighed "but momma, i dont like chicken" she pulled another face "its nasty" she added.

"i know its not nice sweetie but can you just eat some please" Shelby tried pleading with her daughter who just shook her head fiercly.

Santana could see this was going no where so she stepped in "Rach, please eat some of this and then if you dont like it, ill make you some of my special vegan pasta, alright?" she tried to bargain and to her suprise, it worked.

Rachel sat back down at the table and started taking little mouthfulls of chicken. "Thankyou" Santana said pleased that she actually got somewhere with Rachel.

Shelby smiled and nodded at Santana, thanking her. "Im going out tonight, only for an hour or two with some friends just for a catch up, Puck since you have done your room you can go out if you wish since tomorrow is saturday, you girls are in charge" Shelby said pointing to Quinn and Santana. "Brittany, are you staying the night?" she asked the taller blonde who was drinking a glass of coke.

Brittany swallowed her drink before answering "im not sure yet, ill probably have to call my mum" she said finishing the last last bit of her dinner.

"alright then" Shelby said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After dinner, Shelby went upstairs to start getting ready to see her friends whilst Puck went to Finn's, Rachel was sitting at the island colouring something in with the assitance of Brittany who was also colouring a picture in, Santana was loading the plates and cutlary into the dishwasher and Quinn was cleaning the table.

Quinn dropped the cloth that she used to clean the table into the bowl of water in the sink "well im finished, im going back upstairs" she said walking upstairs.

Santana walked over to the island and sat next to Rachel as that was the only seat avalible, Brittany looked up at Santana and held up her picture "look San, ive got a picture of a duck!" Brittany squealed in excitment.

Santana only replied by laughing at the craziness of Brittany.

After around fifteen minutes, Shelby came downstairs followed by Quinn, she wore a short purple dress with black heels and her hair down&curled.

"Alright then guys, im going now, ill be home by 10, make sure Rachel has a bath and then in bed for eight o'clock, any problems ring my cell" Shelby said grabbing her purse of the coffee table. "love you guys" she said blowing kisses to each one of her daughters.

Once Shelby went all the girls went into the lounge and put the lion king on after the pleading of both Brittany and Rachel, they began watching it and within 20 minutes, Rachel was near falling asleep, Quinn noticed it and turned the movie off.

"C'mon Rach, its bath time" she said glancing at the clock as it read nearly half 7.

"I dont want a bath!" Rachel said crossing her arms.

Quinn sighed "Rachel i know you dont want a bath but you have to have one" she said.

Rachel pouted "but i dont want one" she said.

"Rachel" Santana started saying "if you have a bath now and your good for Quinn whilst you have your bath, you can stay up a little bit later, ok?" she said.

Rachel nodded fastly "alright tana" she said.

Rachel jumped of the sofa and ran upstairs for her bath with Quinn following her, 10 minutes later Rachel was out the bath and dressed in her silk pink pjs with stars on the shoulder. Rachel and Quinn walked back downstairs.

"did you have your bath Rach?" Santana asked noticing the small girl sit back on the sofa in the corner.

"Yes, can i still stay up later?" Rachel asked.

Santana nodded "okay but when we tell you its bedtime, its bedtime alright?" she said.

Rachel nodded "can we watch another movie?" she asked.

Brittany popped her head up and looked pleadingly at Santana "Can we San, please?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

The corners of Santana's mouth turned upwards and formed a small smile "alright" she said.

"Yay!" Brittany and Rachel both squealed together.

This time Rachel chose a musical; Sound of music.

They watched it all and by the time it had finished, Rachel was fast asleep, Santana glanced at the clock; half 9.

"shit!" she mumbled. Quinn and Brittany both looked up at her.

"whats wrong?" Brittany asked.

"Its half 9, mom will be home soon, she told us that Rachel was to go to bed atleast at 8" Santana said.

"Take her to bed then" Quinn said tiredly.

"Alright, ill be back down in a minute" Santana said scooping Rachel into her arms and carrying her upstairs.

They reached Rachel's room and Santana placed her under the covers of her bed and switched the light of.

"Night Rach" she said quietly, kissing her on the forehead.

Santana closed the door and walked back downstairs and sat down with Quinn and Brittany. Shelby soon returned and said hello and then said she was going to bed, at half 10, Puck came home and went straight to bed without a word said then all three girls went to bed and the night drew to a close.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated for quite along time now and all of you guys are probably getting tired of waiting for a update but sorry to disappoint you all but I won't be updating till after I come back of holiday next friday, the reason for this is that I'm completley stuck for ideas, I would be really grateful if you guys could come up with ideas for me to include in the chapter and then ill write it up when I come back.

Sorry again, see you guys again next friday :')

Becky x


	5. Cowriter wanted!

Hey guys, right I'm gonna be completley honnest with you all, I'm really strugling with this story and I have writers block so yeah, I'm finding it hard to put everything in words. Would anyone like to help co-write this story with me, it would help sooo much, I can't update that much since I've started back at school for my 4th year at highschool and I wanna concentrate on my school work, so if anyone wants to help write this, pm me and then we will arange all the stuff and all.

Sorry about this but I'm strugling reallyyyyy bad so yeah I need help writing this, thanks.


	6. Chapter 4

Hey guys, im so sorry for taking this long to post this chapter, ive had a lot of things happen but now im back so there's a few things before you read this:-

1) **Future -Styles** is now my co-writer of this story so she will be posting some chapters of this story.

2) Thankyou to all the reviews of **Tinygleek**, **mistoffelees111**, **Flatweasley**, ** .there**, - I have tried to add all ideas in somewhere.

3) Thankyou to everyone that voted on the poll, i have used it in this chapter as you will be able to seee.

So here's the next chapter of The Corcoran Family, enjoy :')

**Disclaimers: I dont own glee, if I did Brittana wouldnt have broken up and Brittany wouldnt be dating Sam.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Chapter4;

Shelby came downstairs to hear the sound of the telly and giggling, she walked into the livingroom to find her youngest daughter Rachel sitting on the sofa watching some cartoon.

"morning sweetheart" said Shelby as she sat down next to the younger brunette.

Rachel turned to face her mom and smiled wide "morning mommy" she grinned.

Shelby laughed at how energetic she could be at this time in the morning.

"Did you sleep okay Rach?" asked Shelby as she moved a peice of hair from Rachels face and puts in behind her ear.

"Yeah mommy, is Tana, Britty and Quinnie up yet?" the young 6yr old asks as she jumps up and down excitedly as today all three girls had promised to take her to the zoo.

"No not yet Rach, why dont you go and wake them up" Shelby suggests smirking knowing that Rachel will definitley agree to this.

"Alright momma" Rachels says running out of the lounge.

Shelby starts laughing as knew that would go well in the end.

...

Rachel runs upstairs and opens the door to find all three older girls still fast asleep. Rachel smirks to herself as she gets an idea. she runs and jumps on Santana's bed where she found Santana and Brittany cuddled together sleeping.

"Tana, Britty wake up!" Rachel yelled loudly.

Brittany woke up first as she saw Rachel sitting there on the bed smiling.

"Hey Rach, what are you doing?" Brittany asked tiredly.

"Momma told me to come and wake you both up!" Rachel said giggling.

"okay then, are you going to wake Quinn up as well?" Brittany asked looking over to see Quinn still asleep.

"Yes, is Tana awake?" Rachel asks.

Before Brittany could say anything, Santana sprang up from under the covers and began tickling Rachel.

"Yes im awake!" Santana said still continuing to tickle Rachel.

Rachel shreiked uncontrolablly as Santana tickled her

" .stop!" Rachel said out of breath from giggling that much.

"Alright munchkin, i'll stop" Santana said as she stopped tickling rachel.

Quinn opened her eyes and sat up in bed slowly as she heard shreiking from a certain little girl.

"Whats going on?" Quinn asks tiredly as she sits up in bed slowly.

"Nothing Q, im just tickling Rach" Santana said laughing.

"oh, alright then" Quinn said yawning still tired.

...

Shelby sat in the kitchen as she drank her warm mug of coffee as she heard the shreiking of Rachel upstairs, she laughed to herself as she continued to drink the delicious warm drink. The door soon opened and Puck walked downstairs in just his boxers and a top.

"Good morning Noah, did you sleep well?" Shelby asks her oldest child.

"Yeah until I heard Rachel shreiking" Puck said sounding annoyed.

"Yeah... i think Santana caused that..." Shelby said laughing slightly.

There conversation was disrupted by Quinn and Rachel coming downstairs and sitting at the table.

"momma, i woke everyone up liked you asked me to!" Rachel said proudly.

"Thats good Rach, why dont you go and watch some cartoons while i make breakfast?" Shelby suggested to the younger brunette.

Rachel took up that offer as she jumped of the chair in the kitchen and ran to the lounge.

"Rachel Barbara, dont run inside the house!" Shelby yelled sternly.

The 6yr old girl turned round and pouted "sorry momma" she said as she walked into the lounge careful not to run as she didnt want her mom to yell at her again.

Shelby shook her head as she turned back to face her two eldest children.

"I honestly dont know how she can have so much energy at this time in the morning!" Shelby laughed.

Puck just shrugged his shoulders as he walked back upstairs.

"So what are your plans for today?" Shelby asked her.

"urm... I think we are taking Rach to the zoo" Quinn said unsure.

"Yeah, were taking her to the zoo" Santana said appearing in the kitchen with Brittany as well.

"alright well, im going to your nana's house later, she is sick so i thought i would go and visit her" Shelby told her daughters.

"whats wrong with her?" Quinn asked with concern in her voice.

"Oh nothing to worry about sweetie" Shelby said smiling.

Quinn nodded and smiled at Shelby.

...

Rachel ran into her room and went straight to her closet followed by Quinn who was going to help her pick out something to wear.

"What do you wanna wear Rachel?" Quinn asks her younger sister.

"Can i wear my pink flower dress?" Rachel asked hoping her sister would say yes.

"Urm...i dont think so Rach, its the middle of winter" Quinn said shaking her head.

"ok Quinnie" Rachel said pouting.

"What else do you want to wear?" Quinn asked as she looked through Rachels closet.

"This" Rachel said pointing to one of her favourite tops; a white and pink stripy top with gold stars on it at the bottom.

"ok, what else do you want to wear with it?" Quinn asks taking the top that Rachel chose of the hanger.

"them" Rachel said grabbing some dark coloured denim jeans with a butterfly on the back pocket.

"alright then, do you need my help getting dressed or are you gonna do it yourself?" Quinn asks shutting the closet door.

"i can get dressed by myself!" Rachel declared, pushing Quinn out the door of her room.

"okay, if you need any help i will be downstairs" Quinn said going downstairs.

...

Santana finished getting dressed as she put on her leather jacket.

"Are you ready San?" Brittany asked coming behind her girlfriend.

"yeah Britt, im all ready now" Santana smiled and turned round to kiss Brittany on the lips.

"mmm, i liked that Sanny" Brittany smirked as she kissed her girlfriend again.

It soon turned in to a full make out session until the door was opened by Rachel standing there.

"Tana, why are you kissing Britty?" Rachel asked very confused.

"urm, urm... well... me and Britty love each other" Santana said finding it hard to explain this to a 6yr old.

"like mommy loves us?" Rachel asks still confused.

"Not exactly Rach, you know how mommy and daddy loved each other?" Santana asks her younger sister.

"yes" Rachel said, her mommy and daddy was in love completley before he died. "i miss daddy" Rachel said starting to get upset.

Santana smiled at her younger sister, the youngest Corcoran may have only been 3 when he died but she loved her daddy so much, their dad; David Corcoran, died just a week after Rachel had turned 3, he was in a carcrash, which was caused by a drunk driver.

_Flashback;_

_David Corcoran was driving home late one night after he had to stay back at the office for a little bit longer, he pressed the call button on his cell phone to ring his wife Shelby explaining that he will be late home._

_"Hello?" A tired voice answered the phone._

_"Hey shelbs, im gonna be late home tonight, i got stuck at the office" David explained as he continued to drive home._

_"Alright babe, are you driving home now?" Shelby asked her husband._

_Just as Shelby asked that, David noticed a truck coming near him, he tried to dodge it but the truck got near and it soon crashed into his side of the car as the glass shattered in to the car._

_"Baby, are you alright, what was that!?" Shelby asked as she heard the truck crash into davids car._

_"Shelbs, i love you, remember that" David mumbled out as his last words._

_"David!? baby are you there!?" Shelby asked with complete panic in her voice._

_The line went dead and nothing could be heard._

_Soon the police arrived and David was pronounced dead at the scene. _

_End of flashback_

"I know Rach, I miss him to!" Santana told her younger sister as she felt a tear start to trickle down her face.

"Sanny, dont cry" Brittany said trying to comfort her girlfriend.

"dont worry, i wont" Santana said wiping her face of the tear that was slowly streaming down.

Brittany smiled at her girlfriend and hugged her. "c'mon, were taking Rachel to the zoo right?"

Santana smiled slightly, Brittany always knew how to make someone smile and cheer them up. "yeah" she said.

"alright then, lets go!" Brittany said scurrying her girlfriend out of the room with Rachel following behind them.

...

All four girls climbed into Santana's car as they began to drive to the zoo. Santana hadnt even parked the car as Rachel jumped out of it and ran across to the other side of the road without even looking to see if a car is coming. Santana quickly parked the car as she as well as Brittany and Quinn got out. Santana locked the doors as they began to walk to where Rachel is standing there looking excited, her face changed when she saw Santana's face looking angry.

"Rachel, dont you dare get out of the car and run across the road without one of us again!" Santana scolded her younger sister.

"sorry Tana" Rachel whispered with her head hanging low.

Santana bent down as she lightly lifted Rachels chin up to look at her.

"Rach, you could of seriously gotten hurt, what would of happened if there was a car coming and you got hit by it?" Santana said as the younger brunette started to cry.

"Im sorry Tana!" Rachel said sobbing.

"Its ok Rach, i forgive you" Santana said smiling.

"Tana, will you carry me?" the younger girl asked

Santana smiled again and picked the younger girl up as she wasnt very heavy and they all walked through the gates of the zoo.

...

"Quinnie, look at the giraffe!" Rachel said excited as they saw the giraffe which was her favourite animal.

Quinn laughed at her younger sister and smiled "I can see it Rach"

"Can i have a pet giraffe?" Rachel asked looking at her older sisters giving them the puppy dog eyes.

Santana frowned "i dont think you can have pet giraffe Rach, how about a toy one instead?" she asked.

Rachel nodded eagerly "yeah!" she squealed.

"Alright, we will get you one once we have seen all the animals" Santana said.

"Yay!" Rachel yelled excited a bit to loudly causing stares from other people.

They walked around and looked at all the different animals including penguins, elephants, tigers, lions, monkeys and hippo's, Rachel got a little to excited when she saw the monkeys as she started to make noises like a monkey, that caused a giggle from the older girls.

"What are we doing next?" Brittany asked.

Quinn looked at her phone to see the time.

"Its half 2 now, what time have we gotta be back?" Quinn asks putting her phone away.

"Half 3 at the latest" Santana said "how about we go to the gift shop and get Rachel her toy giraffe and then we can go get some ice-cream, how does that sound?"

"Yummy!" Rachel said grinning.

"alright, lets go buy that toy giraffe then" Quinn said walking to the gift shop.

The girls walked into the gift shop and Rachel's attention was caught by a giraffe, not a little one but a big blow up sized one, twice the size of the small girl.

"Tana, Quinnie, can i have this one?" Rachel asks sweetly.

Quinn turns round to see what Rachel is talking about and starts to laugh.

"Can i? pretty please" Rachel begs with puppy dog eyes.

Both of her sisters are suckers for puppy dog eyes so Rachel nows it _always _works with them.

"Alright Rach but its going in your room!" Santana said.

Santana wasnt exactly sure how she was going to get the giraffe in the car or how her mom will act when she see's the size of it but it makes Rachel happy and she loves seeing her younger sister happy.

"Yay! thankyou Tana!" Rachel said hugging her older sister.

Santana smiled as her younger sister hugged her, she got out her purse and purchased the giraffee. "hey Rach, you'll be able to ride it" Santana joked.

The girls walked out of the gift shop after thanking the person who served them. They walked to Santana's car with Brittany holding the large blow up giraffee, somehow they managed to get it in Santana's mini cooper and they started to drive to the icecream parlor.

"Can i have strawberry?" Rachel asked holding Quinn's hand as they crossed the road.

"Sure Rach" Quinn smiled.

"can i have toppings?" Rachel asked as Quinn nodded and she grinned.

They walked inside and they sat at a booth as a lady came up to them.

"Hi, welcome to frozen Ice-creams, what can i get you?" The waitress asked smiling.

"Urm, can we have 1 strawberry ice-cream cone with toppings on, a chocolate chip without the toppings" Quinn said as Santana took over her and Brittany's orders.

"Can I have a bubblegum ice-cream on it own" Santana said. "what do you want Britt?"

Brittany looked at the menu "I'll have a plain vanilla one with sauces and toppings" Brittany said putting the menu down.

"Alright, i'll be back in a minute with them" The waitress said as she left them.

The older girls started to chat with the occasional word from Rachel. Soon the waitress came back with their orders. The girls thanked the waitress and she walked off.

The girls all finished their ice-creams and payed for them. They left and went back to the car and drove home.

...

All four girls enterned the house to find Puck sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, Quinn, Brittany and Santana was all laughing but stopped when they saw Puck crying.

"Puck, whats wrong?" Quinn asked worried what was wrong.

Puck didnt say anything, he just shook his head and put his head in his lap while he cried.

"Britt, will you take Rach upstairs please?" Santana asks Brittany as Rachel stood there looking dumbfound.

Santana moved to walk over to Puck as she sat next to him on the step.

"Puck, whats happened?" Santana asks

"It..its mom..." Puck says crying still.

"What about mom?" Quinn asks.

"she..she's dead..." Puck says putting his head in his lap again.

"What do you mean she's dead?" Santana asks Puck as she sits there confused.

"She got into a carcrash"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **


	7. Chapter 5

Hey guys :'D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I know your all dissapointed with me killing Shelby off but be ready for a twist in the story.

**Disclaimers: I dont own glee, if I did none of them would have graduated yet and they would all be still at school!**

...

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing, her mom... dead...

"whats gonna happen to us?" Santana asked.

Puck shrugged as a tear dripped down his face "i dont know, we will probably all get split up and sent to different places" he said standing up.

_"they cant split us all up, Rachel's only 6...she cant be without her big brother and sisters!" _Santana thought to herself, she didnt want to be split from her siblings.

(The next day);

"what!? You cant split us up!" Puck, Santana and Quinn yelled mad as they stood in Figgins office the next morning with a social worker and mr Shue.

They would all be going different places. Puck would be going to live with Finn and his family, Santana and Quinn would be going to live with there aunt; Shelby's sister and Rachel would be going to live with a family of five.

...

"San? Sanny wake up babe" Santana was woken up from her sleep to see her girlfriend lying there next to her smiling at her.

_"few, it was just a dream" Santana thought to herself smiling with relief._

"hey B" Santana smiled at her girlfriend.

"sleep well babe?" Brittany asked as she cuddled Santana.

"uh huh... had a weird dream though..." Santana said shaking the memory of the dream from her head.

"what was it about San?" Brittany asked looking concerned.

"we took Rachel to the zoo for the day, when we came back Puck was crying and told us our mom had died and then we all got split up" Santana said

"Im sorry babe that you had that dream" Brittany said cuddling up to Santana even more.

"You know what would make it better?" Santana asked smirking.

"What?" Brittany said confused.

"Your sweet lady kisses" Santana said giving her girlfriend puppy dog eyes.

Brittany smiled and started kissing Santana on neck and soon made her way to her lips. they was half way through making out when the door opened as Quinn came in as Santana and Brittany jumped back from each other as Quinn walked over to her bed.

"hey Q" Santana said nervously.

"hey San" Quinn said sitting on her bed as she unplugged her phone from her charger.

"Urm we going to go downstairs... come on Britt" Santana said taking her girlfriends hand in hers and dragging her out of bed.

"Cya Q" Brittany said going out of the bedroom.

...

Downstairs, Shelby was drinking a hot mug of coffee as Rachel was happily munching on her cereal. Santana and Brittany came down the stairs.

"Tana!" Rachel yelled as she jumped out of her chair and ran over to Santana.

Santana picked Rachel up and swung her around.

"Santana, she's just eaten!" Shelby yelled at her oldest daughter while shaking her head.

Santana laughed as Rachel shreiked loudly, Santana stopped after her mom had yelled at her and put the younger brunette down.

"sorry" Santana said walking over to the fridge.

Brittany sat down next to Rachel as she chatted to the younger girl happily.

"so, what time did you girls get to sleep last night?" Shelby asked the older girls as she smirked slightly.

Brittany blushed as Santana just rolled her eyes at her mom "mom!" Santana yelled annoyed.

"alright, alright... im sorry" Shelby says as she puts her hands up jokingly.

Santana once again rolls her eyes as she grabs a carton of juice out the fridge.

"Tana, Britty?" Rachel asks sweetly.

"Yeah Rach?" Brittany asks the younger girl.

"Can we go to the park and feed the duckies?" Rachel asks sqeauling at the end.

Brittany turns to look at Santana who just shrugs.

"ok Rach, but after lunch" Brittany said smiling at the youngest Corcoran.

"Yay and alright Britty" Rachel smiles and carrys on eating her breakfast.

Santana walked back over to the table and sat down.

"so what are you doing today mom?" Santana asks.

"Nothing much, the weathers nice so i'll probably finish marking my 10th grade's books and then i might go and do sit in the sun and catch up on my book" Shelby said smiling, she was eager to finish the book she was reading; Fifty shades of grey.

"cool, I guess where going to feed the ducks then" Santana said laughing as she saw the excitment in both her Brittany and Rachel's eyes.

...

After lunch, Rachel ran to Santana's car as she waited eagerly for the older girls. Santana and Brittany walked out of the front door holding pinkies with eachother. Santana unlocked her car and Rachel climbed in to the back as Santana and Brittany got in to the front seats.

"To the park!" Rachel yelled excited.

Santana shook her head and started to laugh at her younger sister.

"Put your seatbelt on then munchkin" Santana said turning around to make sure the younger girl did actually put her seatbelt on.

"alright Tana" Rachel said buckling herself in.

They drove to the park and all girls got out with Brittany holding Rachels right hand and Santana holding Rachels left hand, Rachel knew better than to run out in to the road.

"Rach, look at the ducks" Brittany told Rachel excited as Santana stood there with her arms crossed looking amused at her girlfriend interact with her younger sister.

"I see them!" Rachel squealed back excited.

They stood watching the ducks for awhile. They fed the ducks as they watched all of them squabble as they ate the bread greedily.

"Can I go and play on the park?" Rachel asked looking over to the park.

Santana nodded her head "sure Rach" she said as Rachel ran ahead to the park.

The two girls walked over to the park with their hands interlocked with each others, they sat on the bench as they chatted and watched Rachel play in the sandpit as they noticed a girl around Rachel's age start to talk to her.

(With Rachel);

"Hi, whats your name? my name is Mollie" A young girl with long blonde hair with little wispy bits and crystal blue coloured eyes said.

"my names Rachel" she said as the younger blonde girl started to play in the sandpit with her.

"Are you here with your mommy?" Mollie asked.

"No, i came here with my older sister Tana and her best friend Britty" Rachel said pointing to the older girls sitting on the bench as they looked at eachother lovingly "who are you with?"

"my daddy and my younger sister Paige" Mollie said pointing a man with tanned coloured skin and brown hair and then a younger version of Mollie.

"what about your mommy?" Rachel asked.

"I dont have a mommy, she died when i was 4" Mollie said looking upset, Rachel knew what Mollie was feeling like as she didnt have her daddy either.

"oh, my daddy died when I was 3 to" Rachel said smiling sadly at the memory of her daddy.

"would you like to be my friend?" Mollie asked.

"ok" Rachel said smiling. "Do you want to come and meet Tana and Britty?" Rachel asked.

"alright" Mollie said as both younger girls walked over to the older girls.

"Tana, Britty, this is my friend Mollie" Rachel said grinning.

"Hey Mollie, im Brittany" Brittany said as she introduced herself to the younger girl.

"Hi, im Santana" Santana said smiling at the younger girl.

"hi" Mollie said shyly.

...

Santana and Brittany stood up and walked over to where Rachel and Mollie was playing.

"Rach, we have to go now" Santana said smiling at her younger sister.

"ok Tana" Rachel said "I have to go now Mollie, maybe sometime you can come play at my house, can she Tana?"

Rachel looks at Santana with her big brown eyes pleading.

"you will have to ask mommy and see what she says, alright?" Santana asks as Rachel nods.

"ok Tana, I cant wait!" Rachel says squealing with excitment.

"come on Rach, we'll go and ask Mollie's dad for his number so we can arrange a playdate for you girls" Brittany said offering her left hand out to the younger girl.

Rachel held her hand in Brittany's as she took her other hand in Santana's and they walked over with Mollie to her dad.

"hi, im Santana, Rachel's sister" Santana said politley.

"nice to meet you, im Mollie's dad, Robert but call me Rob" he said smiling.

"Rachel wants to know if it would be alright for her and Mollie to have a playdate sometime" Santana said looking at the man.

"I dont see any problem in that" he said smiling as he got a card out of his wallet "here's my number"

Santana nodded "ok, well I will give it to my mum" she said taking his card. "we have to go now, nice meeting you"

"yes, nice meeting you two" Rob said smiling back.

"well then" Santana said turning to Rachel and Brittany "lets go home then"

Rachel nodded eagirly as she said goodbye to Mollie and her dad and took Santana's left hand and Brittany's right hand as they left the park.

...

The girls arrived home and walked in the front door.

"mommy?" Rachel called out.

"I'm in the lounge sweety" Shelby said loudly.

Rachel ran in to the lounge as she saw her mom sitting on the couch reading a book.

"hi mommy" Rachel grinned.

"hey star, did you have fun feeding the ducks?" Shelby asked her youngest daughter.

"yeah mommy" Rachel said smiling. "I made a friend today"

Shelby smiled at the younger brunette "oh you did, did you?"

"yes, her name is Mollie, can she come over for a playdate soon?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"I dont see why not sweetheart" Shelby said smiling.

"yay!" Rachel squealed excitedly "Tana has Mollie's daddys number"

"okay sweetheart" Shelby said laughing at Rachel's happiness.

Rachel ran upstairs just as the older girls came through the door.

"hey mom" Santana said sitting next to Shelby.

"hey darling, hey Brittany" Shelby said as Brittany sat on the other couch.

"hi" Brittany said smiling.

"so, Rach says she met a friend at the park" shelby said "she wants to have a playdate with her friend"

Santana nodded "yeah, she is very excited as well"

Santana took Robert's card out of her pocket and gave it to Shelby.

"is this Mollie's dads number?" Shelby asked her oldest daughter.

"yeah" Santana said "me and Britt are going upstairs"

"alright sweetheart" Shelby said smiling.

Santana and Brittany went upstairs as Shelby walked in to the kitchen and grabbed her phone of charge, she walked back in to the lounge and dialed Rob's number.

It rang a couple of times before someone answered the phone.

"hello?" A man with a deep voice answered the phone.

"hi, is this Rob?" Shelby asked, making sure she had the right number.

"yes, who is this?" Rob asked from the otherside of the phone.

"sorry I forgot to say, I'm Rachels mom, Shelby" Shelby said as she sat down on the couch again.

"oh hi" Rob said as they went in to a conversation about there daughters play date.

Around an 2 hours later, they finish the phone call.

...

Later on that evening, everyone was sitting down and eating dinner. Shelby sat next to her daughter as she noticed Rachel picking at her dinner.

"Rach, are you not going to eat?" Shelby said looking at the younger version of herself.

"no mommy" Rachel said pushing her plate away from her.

Shelby frowned "why Rach?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry!" Rachel complained as she crossed her arms.

Shelby sighs and shakes her head "Rach, you need to eat sweetheart"

Rachel shook her head, addiment she wasnt going to eat.

"Rachel, if you dont eat your dinner then Mollie cant come over and play" Shelby said as little Rachel looked at her with wide eyes.

"no, please mommy, i'll eat my dinner!" Rachel said as she began to eat her dinner in tiny pieces.

"good girl" Shelby said.

The rest of the night was succsessful, Rachel watched cartoons in the lounge, Puck was in his room on his ps3, Santana and Brittany was outside for a bit practising cheerleading moves and Quinn was upstairs in her room texting while Shelby was sitting in the kitchen on her laptop catching up on some documents for work.

At half 7, Shelby closed the lid of her laptop and walked in to the lounge to find Rachel still sitting watching cartoons.

"come on Rach, it's bath time" Shelby said to the younger girl.

Rachel pouted but got off the couch and went upstairs followed behind by Shelby, Rachel had a bath within 15 minutes and got in to her pj's. Rachel and Shelby watched tv together as Rachel snuggled in to Shelby's side, half an hour later Shelby looked down to see Rachel fast a sleep. Shelby picked Rachel up gently and carried her upstairs just as Santana and Brittany came in from outside laughing their heads of at something.

"shhh, Rachel's asleep" Shelby said quietly hoping they hadnt woke Rachel up but the small girl remained to not wake up.

"sorry" they both said quietly.

Shelby nodded her head and went upstairs in to Rachel's room which was decorated in pink coloured paint with gold stars on the walls, just like Rachel wanted. Shelby folded back the duvet cover, lyed Rachel down and tucked her in.

"sleep tight my little star" Shelby said kissing her daughter's forehead.

Shelby walked out of Rachel's room turning the light off and closing the door slightly, she walked downstairs back in to the lounge to join Santana and Brittany as they watched telly.

The clock soon turned half 10 and all the older kids began to go to bed, about an hour later, Shelby made sure all the doors was locked and walked upstairs, she looked in to Rachel's room to see the little girl snuggled in her duvet as she peacefully slept, Shelby peaked in to Santana and Quinn's room to find in one bed Santana and Brittany was both a sleep snuggled together and in another Quinn was a sleep with the pillow on top of her head and her arm sticking out of the bed, Shelby smiled and walked out of their room and lastly in to Puck's where it was all dark and once again, the room was a mess but Puck was a sleep in his bed. Shelby walked out of Puck's room and in to hers, she got ready for bed and crept under the covers.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast a sleep. Now all she had to prepare for was tomorrows whirlwind of two excited energetic little girls to keep an eye on.

...


	8. Chapter 6

Hey guys, this chapter is written by both of us, enjoy :'D xxx

**tinygleek; I never intended on killing Shelby at the start, she is one of my favourite characters in glee, I wanted to add a bit of drama so I mashed this up as a dream, glad you happy Shelby isnt dead :)**

**FlatWeasley; haha, sorry for giving nearly giving you a heart attack LOL :D**

**Disclaimers: I dont own glee, if I did I would have all the original characters in ALL of the episodes!**

**...**

The Next Morning;

Shelby was at the table. She was drinking coffee while Rachel was eating cereal. Quinn, Santana, and Puck went out to hang with their friends. Once Rachel was done, she went to put the TV on and was watching Sofia The First. Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Shelby went to open the door.

"Hi! My name is Robert. But you can call me Rob. This is my daughter Mollie."

"Mollie!" Rachel screamed.

"Daddy! Can I go play with Rachel?"

"First say hi to Shelby."

"Hi Shelby!"

"Hi sweetie! You can go play with Rachel now if you want."

"yay, thankyou"

"No problem!"

Mollie then went to play with Rachel.

"Do you want coffee?" Shelby asked.

"Yes please."

"Cream and sugar?"

"Yes"

"Here"

"Thank you"

"No problem"

The adults talked for hours. It was now 5 pm.

"Well it was nice to meet you Shelby. I hope we can do this more." Rob said

"Me too."

"I was wondering if you were busy next Friday night. If you're not, do you want to go to dinner with me?"

"No I'm not and that would be lovely."

"I'll see you next Firday?"

"Sure thing!"

"Bye Shelby! Bye Rachel."

"Bye Rob! Bye Mollie."

Shelby then closed the door. Thirty minutes later, the teens were home.

"Hey Tana! Guess what!"

"What Rach!"

"Mommy has a date with Rob next Friday night!"

"She does now does she."

"Yes!"

"Mom!" Santana yelled.

"Yes Santana?"

"Is it true you have a date next Friday night?"

"Who told you?"

"A little birdy"

"Yes it's true."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Santana asks.

"I was worried what you would all say" Shelby admitted.

"Why was you worried?" Santana asks. "im happy for you, you havent been in a relationship or dated ever since dad died"

"Thanks San" Shelby says hugging Santana. "what do you think Puck and Quinn will say?"

Just as Shelby said that Puck and Quinn came down the stairs.

"What will we think about what?" Puck asked.

Shelby and Santana look at each other and there's a akward space of silence before Shelby speaks.

"I've got a date next Friday" Shelby said unsure of how Puck and Quinn will react.

Quinn smiled "that's great mom"

"Yeah, its awesome" Puck said agreeing with his sister.

"So your alright with this then?" Shelby asked and Puck and Quinn nodded.

"Mom, I think I speak for all three of us when I say that we are glad your going out with Rob" Puck says.

Shelby smiles and pulls all her three eldest children in for a hug. "thankyou guys"

….

Friday soon came around and Shelby was in her walk in closet trying to figure out what to wear while Santana, Quinn and Rachel was all sitting on her bed helping Shelby choose.

"What about this?" Shelby asked holding up a silky orange dress.

"No way!" Santana said.

"Ew, it's yucky mommy!" Rachel said pulling a face.

"Omg mom, put it way before it burns my eyes!" Quinn exclaimed dramatically.

Shelby rolled her eyes at the answers she got back and went back to her clostet until she came back out with a emerald green coloured dress.

"What about this one?" Shelby asked.

"I like it" Santana said.

"Me two" Quinn agreed with her.

"Yeah mommy, it matches the colour of your eyes!" Rachel said.

"Thanks Rach" Shelby said smiling.

"Well im going down

Shelby went in to her en-suite bathroom and got ready. Five minutes later and Shelby came out in her dress, she added a silver necklace and matching earrings and then a black waterfall cardigan.

"Mommy, you look very pretty" Rachel said

Shelby smiled at her youngest "thankyou my little star"

"Its okay mommy"

...

Santana, Quinn and Rachel all sat in the lounge watching tv and Puck went to Finn's house. The door bell went and Shelby answered it to find Rob standing there with a boquet of flowers.

"Hey Rob" Shelby says smiling.

"Hi Shelby" Rob says smiling back.

"Come in" Shelby says welcoming in.

Rob walks through the front door and him and Shelby walk through to the kitchen.

"These are for you" Rob says handing Shelby the boquet of flowers.

"Aw Rob, there lovely!" Shelby exclaims smiling looking at the boquet.

Rob smiles "I'm glad you like them"

"I love them!" Shelby exclaims.

"So, should we go now?" Rob asks.

Shelby nods "Yeah, let me just call the older girls"

"Okay" Rob smiles.

"Santana. Quinn. Could you both come in the kitchen for a minute" Shelby yells loudly.

Soon after Shelby yelled, both Santana and Quinn came in to the kitchen.

"Yeah mom?" Quinn asked.

"Right me and Rob are of now" Shelby said "Rachel needs to be in bed atleast before 9, If Brittany is coming over again then she can stay over if she wants, money is on the side for pizza if you get hungry and if you need me, ring me on my mobile"

Santana and Quinn both nodded understanding everything Shelby said.

"Thanks mom" Santana said smiling "And yes, Britt is coming over"

Shelby smiled at Santana "Ok, were going then"

"Have fun!" Santana and Quinn yelled together as Shelby and Rob both walked outside and Rob opened the passanger door of his black bmw.

...

Shelby and Rob arrived at the resturant and Rob opened the door again for Shelby.

"Thanks Rob" Shelby said smiling.

"No Problem Shelby" Rob said smiling back.

Rob and Shelby both walked in to the resturant hand in hand. They was led to a table and they both sat down.

"So what would the lady like?" Rob asked handing a menu over to Shelby.

Shelby took a look at the menu "Everything seems so nice"

Rob chuckled and looked at another menu "Yeah, I know what you mean"

Shelby and Rob smiled at eachother and smiled.

"I've been meaning to tell you something Shelby" Rob said nervously.

"whats that?" Shelby asked unsure.

"from the first moment I saw you" Rob paused for a minute "I fell in love with you"

**...**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey, alright well Future . Mrs Malik - Styles wrote this chapter so full ownage goes to her :D, enjoy guys :') xxx**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee :(**

...

"From the first moment I saw you" Rob paused for a minute "I fell in love with you." He then bent down on one knee and asked her a question.

"I know this is early, but when I kissed you, I felt a spark like we were meant to be together. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Rob then go up and kissed her.

During the summer, Shelby and Rob had gotten married. Puck had actually gone off to college. Santana and Quinn were going to be juniors when school started.

...

10 Years Later

Quinn, Brittany, Santana, and Puck went off to college. Brittany became a model. Santana became a lawyer. Quinn became a doctor and Puck became an actor. They are now coming home to celebrate their twin brother and sisters 6th birthday.

One day the four of them walked into McKinley High. Nothing had changed. The group had walked into the office and got their visitor passes. They then started walking down the halls of McKinley High. Santana saw a group of Cheerios walk out of the locker room. One had saw her and ran towards her.

"Santana!" Rachel screeched as she ran to the older sister.

"Hey!" Santana said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting."

"Mhm... Well does mom know you're here ?"

"Not yet."

"Well I can't drive you too Carmel but would you guys stay here till later and then we can go to Carmel? I'm still supposed to spy on VA."

"Alright but if mom catches you, you're dead."

"That's why you guys are going to be spies with me!"

"Fine!" Santana gave up.

"Are you head Cheerio?" Quinn asked.

"Yup. And Mollie is co-captain. And Paige is a Cheerios too!"

"Well if you wanna stay all day, you can, or you can go home since Rob is working from home today as Hayden's sick"

"aw, is he alright?" Santana asks concerned.

"yeah, just got a stomache bug" Rachel says frowning.

"aw, I hope he's better for his birthday" Brittany says smiling.

"yeah, us to" Mollie said as she came up to us.

"S! Q! B! What are you guys doing here?" Sue yelled.

"Looks like you guys can't go home" Mollie said.

"Who said I can't? I'm not a Cheerio or ever was."

"Puck! What are you doing here?" Coach Beiste yelled.

"Spoke to soon" Puck muttered.

"Just visiting my sister."

"Ok" Coach Beiste then left.

"You're still staying." Rachel stated and her and Mollie left for class.

Xoxo

It was the end of the day, Rachel, Mollie, and Paige didn't have practice. Rachel drove Santana, Puck, Quinn, and Brittany to Carmel High. Mollie and Paige stayed at school because they had glee. When they got into the black Range Rover, Quinn asked Rachel a question.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes. His name is Nathan. He's a football player. He's the badass of the school. Mollie is also dating the football player. She's dating Nathan's best friend, Luke."

"Are you a virgin?" Puck blurted.

"I'll tell you my answer when you and San tell me all the people you guys slept with." Rachel joked.

"Are you?" Puck asked again.

"Nope."

"Does mom know?"

"Nope! Now we are here. The best thing about having a Rover is that it blends in with the other ones. Now come on, I have to spy. Sorry, but Regionals are coming up and we need to win. I don't care that their coach is my mom, I'll still spy. I love winning!"

"You remind me of myself when I was your age." Quinn said.

"Ok. Now we have to wait here for some people from glee to come because they're spies too."

Another car then arrived. Rachel took a duffle bag out of her trunk. They went into the bathroom and changed. Rachel put the duffle bag in her car. They then snaeked into the auditorium.

"You've got to be kidding me. We'll never win against them! They're doing Justin Bieber!" Rachel whisper-yelled.

"That's why we should do One Direction. One Direction is obviously better than Justin Bieber." One of the glee kids said.

"I have to sneeze." Puck said.

"If you do, I'll take the razor blades in my hair and cut you. I will then rip your balls out. You think I'm lying, sneeze." Rachel threatned.

"Fine."

"Ok, people in glee club, go back to McKinley. Text everybody and tell them theyre doing JB. I'll stay here." Rachel whispered. The people in glee then left.

"Hey mom!" Rachel said. Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and Puck went out of the auditorium when Rachel thought they were following her.

"Take five!"

"I have a suprise."

"And what is that?"

"Look behind me."

"Are you ok? Nothing is behind you."

"What! Wait here." Rachel exited the auditorium and came back a minute later. Brittany, Quinn, and Santana walked in. Rachel walked in with Puck. She was holding his ear.

"Let go of me midget!" Puck yelled.

"Oooh he shouldn't have said that." Shelby muttered so only the three girls can hear.

Rachel then let go of Puck. She tripped him. He was on the floor and she took his arm and held it so if he did anything she could pull back and it'd hurt him.

"Never say that again!"

"Ok.. Sheesh sorry!"

"Ok now go to mom. She's going to drive you guys home. I'm going back to school!" Rachel then left.


End file.
